


Dean's Pie

by Patchitehemo



Series: Fluffy Spn Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Dean, Kissing, Love, Pie, Sam is a side character, Second Person, Shocked Sam, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweetness, dean and reader fluff, light kissing, pure fluff, sharing pie, whiny Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one piece of pie left, and Dean shares it with you.<br/>Reader Insert. Drabbles.<br/>May make a part two.<br/>Credit to imaginethatsupernatural on Tumblr for the idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction written in second person...plus my first published supernatural fanfiction so criticism is appreciated.

You reach across the table, picking up a magazine and flipping through it. From where you are, you can hear Sam and Dean arguing in the kitchen.

"Come on, Dean", Sam pleaded, " Share the last piece of pie!"

You hear the sound of a lid popping off of a container, followed by someone inhaling.

"Mmm. Smells really good." You can practically hear the smile in Dean's voice.

Dean and Sam exit the kitchen as you put the magazine down. Dean sits down on the couch next to you and hands you his fork. "Go ahead." He smiles at you and you can't help but giggle when he gives you that smile. "Have the first bite."

You lean over and peck Dean on the cheek before taking the fork and diving into the pie. As you lower the fork from your mouth, Sam looks between you and Dean, shocked.

"Dean! You share pie with Y/N but not me?"

You try to hand Dean the fork back but he shakes his head. He looks directly into your eyes as he speaks. "She's my special lady, Sammy." Dean winks at you before getting up to grab another fork.

Sam stares at you, wide eyed. "How long have you been sleeping with my brother?"


End file.
